Kiddom Planet
Kiddom Planet, also known as Earth 22, is one of many alternate universes comprising the Kids Next Door Multiverse. The Kiddom Planet Universe is home to 'Tommy Gilligan', who acts as the universes' 'Nigel Uno'. History Origins Sins of The Father The Prospectors Wicked Incantation Messiah Complex Gothic Hellfire and Brimstone The Negaverse Gods and Monsters The Galactic Kids Next Door Sector V vs. The Prospectors World War As part of a ploy to eradicate the KND, Cree Lincoln and Benedict Uno instigated unrest within the Kids Next Door's ranks. Allegations of corruption were made against Supreme Leader Chad Dickson, forcing him to stand down and Numbuh 12 stepped up to assume role of Supreme Leader, who began to act as a puppet for the teens. Sector V was kidnapped from their homes by Benedict. Having seen his brother's abduction, Tommy Gilligan turned to the KND for help. Many such as Rachel T. McKenzie and Carol Pariuhs wished to aid the boy but were blocked by Numbuh 12. Diplomatic ties to countries were sabotaged by indoctrinated KND sleeper agents, resulting in Numbuh Infinity stepping down from his post. Teen Ninja Dylan Simmons began to lead guerilla attacks against the KND coordinated by Cree. Tommy continued to push for help, earning some in the form of Chad who had gone off the grid in order to find who was responsible for framing him. Investigative reporter Eva Roberts continued her best to cover events, catching whiff of a conspiracy and with the help of Tommy, Chad and Rachel uncovered a connection between Numbuh 12 and Cree. There was a great divide within the KND as many were brainwashed or fooled by Numbuh 12, resulting in a civil war. The Teen Ninjas finally sprung into action. Faced with these trying times, those KND left unaffected rose against the enemy, launching campaigns against teens and former KND alike. It was on the battlefield where Tommy discovered what became of his brother and his friends. Sector V had been delightfulized by Benedict and were now acting as his own personal assassins. Chad and Bartie were killed in a confrontation with the delightfulized Sector V, leaving the KND leaderless. Eva Roberts stepped up, rallying them all for one final push. In a fight against Cree and Benedict, Benedict unleashed one more surprise. Dylan Simmons had been mutated into an Ice Cream Entity who quickly began absorbing friend and foe alike, killing Ace, Knightbrace, Justin Cavallero, Numbuh Infinity, Josh Puncture, Mary-Lou Sara-Jane Jones, Sticky Beard and his Pirate Crew. In the end, it was Patton who killed the Ice Cream Entity by tricking it into a fight in the Arctic. The fight was fierce as Tommy was forced to become something he had always dreamed of being, and would soon come to resent, a KND operative. Leading his own team, Tommy fought to the heart of the Cree and Benedict's forces where they would fight both the leaders and their delightfulized minions. After numerous casualties, it was Eva who delivered the killing blow to Cree. Benedict escaped to plot another day and Sector V was taken into custody. Those brainwashed were given the best help the KND could provide and those who were too willing to help Numbuh 12 were incarcerated. Sector V was detained. Much to Tommy's sorrow, it appeared his brother and his friends delightfulization could not be reversed. Tommy quit the KND, no longer associating it with child-like amusement. The KND began to rebuild with Rachel, Fanny, Patton, Virginia Simms, Violet McCleary and Billy Horvitz becoming the new Sector V. Eva committed to becoming Supreme Leader. Tommy took on the identity of 'The Tommy', helping kids everywhere he could. Character Fates *'Tommy Gilligan/The Tommy': One time KND operative. Currently a Freelance Peace Keeping Agent. *'Sector V' **'Nigel Uno/Numbuh 1': Delightfulized by Father. Currently in KND custody. **'Hoagie Gilligan/Numbuh 2': Delightfulized by Father. Currently in KND custody. **'Kuki Sanbn/Numbuh 3': Delightfulized by Father. Currently in KND custody. **'Wally Beatles/Numbuh 4': Delightfulized by Father. Currently in KND custody. **'Abigail Lincoln/Numbuh 5': Delightfulized by Father. Currently in KND custody. *'Eva Roberts/Numbuh 10': Former investigative reporter. Current Supreme Leader. *'Chad Dickson/Numbuh 274': Former Supreme Leader. Killed by Delightfulized Sector V. Deceased. *'Rachel T. McKenzie/Numbuh 362': New Sector V Leader. *'Fanny Fulbright/Numbuh 86': New Sector V operative. *'Patton Drilovsky/Numbuh 60': New Sector V operative. *'Violet McCleary/Numbuh 9-Lives': New Sector V operative. *'Bartie Sotrk/Numbuh 35': Killed by Delightfulized Sector V. Deceased. *'Virginia Simms/Numbuh 23': Fought against Cree. New Sector V Operative. *'Numbuh 12': One Time Puppet Dictator. Deposed. Currently Incarcerated. *'Billy Horvitz/Numbuh 13': New Sector V operative. *'Mary-Lou Sarah-Jane Jones/Numbuh 14':Absorbed by Ice Cream Entity. Deceased. *'Numbuh Infinity': Former Diplomat. Absorbed by Ice Cream Entity. Deceased. *'Gabe/Numbuh 74.239': Absorbed by Ice Cream Entity. Deceased. *'The Prospectors' **'Carol Pariuhs/Numbuh C4': Former Prospector Leader. Current Head of Decommissioning. **'Nolan Ackerman/Numbuh 2030': Former Prospector. Crippled by Delightfulized Sector V. Retired. **'Josh Puncture/Numbuh 832': Prospector. Absorbed by Ice Cream Entity. Deceased. **'Kayla Valera/Numbuh 322': Former Prospector. Brainwashed by Cree. Later saved. Retired. **'Kade Jackson/Numbuh 11.0': Former Prospector. Current Kids Nightly News Anchorman. **'Thomas Topkins/Numbuh 49': Prospector. Fought against Cree. Deceased. **'Terry Topkins/Numbuh 94': Prospector. Fought against Cree. Deceased. **'Vana Warhawk/Numbuh 5-10': Former Prospector. Current KND Chief Medical Officer. **'John Smith/Numbuh 3:16': Prospector. Absorbed by Ice Cream Entity. Deceased. **'Corey Sanderson/Numbuh 10.01': Prospector. Brainwashed by Cree. Deceased. **'William Knight/Numbuh UH-60': Prospector. Brainwashed by Cree. Killed by Danika. Deceased. **'Roady Buster/Numbuh 72': Prospector. Absorbed by Ice Cream Entity. Deceased. **'Griffith Vol/Numbuh 26': Former Prospector. Brainwashed by Cree. Retired. **'Josie Cross/Numbuh 50': Prospector. Fought against Cree. Deceased. **'Darius Flint/Numbuh 63': Prospector. Killed by Delightfulized Sector V. Deceased. **'Rack and Ruin/Numbuh 1/2 & 2/4': Prospectors. Killed by Delightfulized Sector V. Deceased. **'Danika Anderson/Numbuh 3.16': Former Prospector. Current Head of The Spy Sector. *'Ace The Kid': Absorbed by Ice Cream Entity. Deceased. *'Cree Lincoln': Teen Mastermind of Schism. Killed by Eva Roberts. Deceased. *'Benedict Uno/Father': Evil Adult. At Large. *'Dylan Simmons': Mutated into Ice Cream Entity. Frozen in the Arctic. Deceased. *'Justin Cavallero': Teen Ninja. Absorbed by Ice Cream Entity. Deceased. *'Knightbrace': Absorbed by Ice Cream Entity. Deceased. *'Sticky Beard and His Pirate Crew': Absorbed by Ice Cream Entity. Deceased. *'Count Spankulot': Set on fire by The Prospectors. Deceased. *'Mr. Wink & Mr. Fibb': Led a full frontal assault with their chair against the Bike Hub. Defeated by Numbuh 10-Speed. *'Potty Mouth': Served as Cree's right hand man. Slayed many operatives and scared others for life with his graphic use of toilet humor. Sporked by Numbuh 832. Deceased. *'The Iguana': One of Benedict's soldiers. Gunned down by Numbuh 832. Deceased. *'Nogoodnik': One of Benedict's soldiers. Gunned down by Numbuh 832. Deceased. *'Grandma Stuffin': One of Benedict's lieutenants. Flattened by Eva. Deceased. *'Prom Queen': Served as an Underboss to Cree. Killed by Numbuh 832. Deceased. *'Teen Tornado': Prom Queen's top agent/Boyfriend. Head bashed in by Numbuh 832. Deceased. *'Staticky Stacey': Numbuh 12's Enforcer. Incarcerated. *'Common Cold': Didn't see eye to eye with Benedict's plans. What happened next was typical. Deceased. Trivia *'Kiddom Planet' was a term once used by Gamewizard2008 in Legend of the Eight Firstborn. *Many OC characters are a mash of various versions of themselves. *Kiddom Planet is also considered to be the 'Ultimate' equivalent of Kids Next Door realties in the same vein as Marvel's Ultimate Comics. *In the Kiddom Planet Universe, The Prospectors take more after the Suicide Squad from DC comics than The Wreckers from Transformers whom they were based off of. Meaning most of the members possess a juvenile record. Appearances *The Prospectors: Excellent Adventure *Legends Universe: Interludes *Kids Next Door: Darkest Hour Category:Depthcharge2030's Pages Category:Universe